1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes a hot-air oven for preparation of food in hot air, more specifically a hot air oven for preparation of food by hot air without the use of frying fat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique to prepare food in a rotating cooking area being flownthrough by hot air, is already known. The prior-art ovens using this method have, when put into practical use, often been found to suffer from certain troublesome drawbacks, mainly high temperatures on parts that are touched when using the equipment and in many cases causing burns to the user, forcing him to use protective gloves, saucepan holders or other means of heat protection in order to remove the cooked product.